1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a timing controller that controls a timing of image data, a method of processing data using the timing controller, and a display apparatus having the timing controller.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a timing controller writes image data that is input in synchronization with a clock signal in its internal memory or reads out the image data from its internal memory in synchronization with the clock signal. That is, the timing controller uses an external clock signal as an internal clock signal and controls input and output operations of the memory using the internal clock signal.
In the case that the timing controller operates a display apparatus having a high resolution, however, an operation speed of the memory driven by the external clock signal becomes faster as the frequency of the external clock signal increases. As a result, a momentary power consumption of the memory rises. As the momentary power consumption rises, electromagnetic interference (EMI) increases. Consequently, a malfunction occurs in the memory.